dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Its a laugh : the movie
Plot 8 months after zacks near death expiriance, as Justin and juilet plot thier marriage , at the same time Cody and Bailey plan on thier new comeing baby. Cody and baileys parents come , at the same time justin and juliet's parents come as well. While Woody becomes alarmed at the fact that Dracula has swore vengeance on them , Evreyone reassures him that Dracula would come at Halloween, but Woody reveals he has a letter from Dracula saying he will attack before Justin and juliet's wedding. Meanwhile Zack is seen taking several dozen eggs from the refrigerator it turns out that Zack and Max are teamed up to execute a series of painful and humiliating pranks on Jackson. Jackson tells Zack and Max that his Grandfather was a war plane pilot. The guys talk Max into letting them ride along with him on an evening Evil Monster hunting patrol. They see what apears to be a group of vampires lead by Dracula. Meanwhile Chad and Sonny amd thier friends show up to produce a reality show foucuseing on how two Young couples Handel a upcomeing marrige and baby. They start to get to know eachother until London reveals all of there secrets , Chad, Sonny and the others promise not to tell anyone under bribery. While hanging out Zack , Max and Jackson warn them of Draculas presance. They flee back to the tipton cottage when they find out Dracula is looking for them. Taking refuge , Chad starts to move in on Sonny until Dracula bursts in and chases him down to through the streets of Hollywood to a Cpebroty VIP party where they with the help of celebrity connections , confront Dracula and eventuly Bailey makes a scene by pretending to go into labor while Alex takes out the Dracula's henchmen in the confuseion, leaving Julie to outplay Dracula. Having planned on using London for muscle to cover their getaway, things go awry wen she falls over drunk. Chad arrives to the rescue in is car which he stole back and the gang make their escape in James-Bond fashion, with Chad's car. Haveing brought Dracula competly to his knees. They have him as a prisoner in thier collage were Zack , Jackson , Alex , Nico and Grady have Dracula put into thier slavery and worked ragged all the way to his wits end. Eventuly Dracula bursts into anger and leaves them. The next day they hear that Dracula Has burned to death in the sunlight the next day and Juliet is still technicly his heir , there fore has inheireted his catsle. The next day , Justin and juilet decide they might fix up the place for thier honeymoon , with sevreal decoration letcures from London. Cody and Bailey also discusse there plans for a baby. Once there they encounter draculas 3 brides who blame them for his death and attempt to swarm them. group leaves the residence, but are suddenly stopped when a tree collapses their only exit across a bridge. Left with no way out, the guests return to the Catsle, and attempt to call for help. Realizing that there is no reception, and the only landline phone has been cut dead. Chad, goes searching alone to find a cell phone signal to call the police. He is struck by a Mase and pushed from one's of the mansion's balconies, he amazeingly survives with a Minor concussion. The group decides to stick together as one, and suspect whoever leaves the group to be dead. Searching several of the guests rooms, the mase is found underneath Draculas coffin . Dracula is reveiled to be alive and simply faked his death to lure them into a trap. causing Dracula to run from the room while being chased. This makes an angry Cody and Justin rush over and beat Dracula senseless, leaving him badly injured and take over his catsle . Dracula, however, quickly reclaims his Catsle and ships them exept for (Juilet and the pregnant Bailey who he has kept them captive to ad the ultimate insult to injury) off in a helicopter, threatening to kill them if they ever come back. As the helicopter flies away, Cody and Justin throws a angry fit becuse thier plans for a famliy is currently in jeprody, inadvertently causing a crash in the desert. Everyone survives, including the pilot sans his lower body, who crawls off to get help. They become lost in the forest, only to be coincidentally rescued by Villagers. they take shelter in an old cabin and push on the next morning on foot until they reach The village only to find a vast toxin-spewing polluted poor town under tyrancy. It turns out during draculas new reign the villager have been struggleing for Life , under constant inspection of gnome like ceratures deformed from the toxins and inbreeding in an attempt to keep up with Draculas orders and the pets and live stock and wild animals have turned into carnivorous monsters. Once they gain the group strength rallies up the illegal immigrants to form a rebellion . Juliet and Bailey start Pondering why they were held captive in the catsle, they decide to confront Dracula , and are lead by the 3 brides of Dracula , to the dining room. As they begin conversing with each other. Dracula states that he is ready for a ritual, and has ploted on have Juliet feeding on Bailey and her soon to be born baby at midnight. But before the ritual could be prepared , they are inturpted when the rebels come. Dracula finds them and threatens to Kill Them, As the Vampires burst into the Swarm, Cody and others save juilet , Bailey and the unborn baby and flee through the woods to a court yard where they are rescued when Chad and Sonny arrives and kills the vampire with thier katana's When they attempts to confront Dracula , he finds he is in preparation for a world war between him and those in loyal to him (a war Mr tipton was aware off and leading the opposeing army). In the midst Jackson and miley shows them a yard full of stored vintage planes, with a Japanese Zero that was able to fly and they takes the guys for a ride and participate in a dogfight against the flying vampires . The others vow to turn the tables on Dracula. On the battlefield, Cody and the guys find the battle isn't going their way so they rush off to the library to find out how the battle would turn out. They rush back , warn them of the impending massacare and take over from Mr tipton who is leading the Northern army. Changing the battle plan, they manage to eliminate all of the Vampire army except Dracula. Cody fires his Blunderbuss with a wooden stake but claims to have missed with his Stake . Dracula Makes his move but Alucard leaps in front and is wounded, claiming that loyalty and friendship mean more than regional loyalties, not to mention that most of his evil Vampire brethren are rich dipsticks. Zack shoots Dracula which Dracula claims only hit near the heart. Cody grabs the stake amd struggles with it for a minute eventuly stakeing him , coasting Dracula his life and winning the battle. later Zack and the guys got drunk and tore down a statue of the Vlad the impaler. Finally useing the plane Jackson and Miley took over they head back to America. Cody , Max and Mason talk with Justin about his marrige , saying that marriage is scary, but cheers him on to get married. Finally, Justin and Juliet get married. With Sonny and Chad catch the bouqet. An epoiluge reveals that Cody and Bailey had a healthy baby boy named Johnathan after Dracula's orginal arch enemy. cast ﻿